


Nursery Rhymes

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Series: Drabble Battle 2008 [9]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have imagined Lindsey to be a nice guy after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nursery Rhymes

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own nothin'
> 
> Demands:  
> Demand 1 – Connor  
> Demand 2 – bathroom  
> Demand 3 – itsy bitsy spider

“ _The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout_.” Lindsey smiled when he approached the baby. Water was running into the baby’s bathtub. “ _Down came the rain, and washed the spider out_.”

He stuck his elbow into the water und frowned. “Is daddy trying to boil his little sunshine?” He turned down the water. Connor babbled and made noise, trying to roll over. Lindsey caught him, shaking his head lightly. “Angel sure has to learn a lot about babys. I’ll keep an eye on the two of you.” He heard steps. When Angel entered the bathroom, Lindsey was long gone.


End file.
